Umbrella Youth
by Black Knight Roughneck
Summary: A story of Leon's un-known son who is trapped in racoon city and then seppearted from his father forever and his life after. Ok this story is done but i will be continuing it as A new story. just keep on the look out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Awakening Of A Hero

I awoke suddenly as if something was wrong. When I looked around I could see and hear the emergency light flashing. When I examined it better it was a blue light blinking red meaning a bio-hazard infection outbreak. I was immediately concerned because this was the first time I had ever seen an outbreak alert in the living qaurters. I immediately saw an infected subject. I locked the blast doors to my section, the youth training facility. For the past week i'd been training for this exact situation. The only concern I had was for my father, Leon.

He had been working with Claire for about a week now in Racoon City where we were stationed. But I had no doubts that my father would be ok, I mean come on, he's Leon the guy who single handedly defeated a g-virus infetee. So I just Immediately Got my gun and uniform identifying me as an Umbrella youth SRT member. Then I needed to move to the center controls and initiate an evactuation sequence for the facilities, as the infection had apparently spread to fast for the sequence the youth escape humvees had not been unlocked from the vehicle bay.

To get there I would have to pass through the weapons locker which was good as my wimpy little 9 mil. Would not last long with my two – ten round clips. So I had my mission; reload; re-stock, and get the FU** outa here so I could regroup with Claire and Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shots All Around!

Click Click, "Damn!" I yelled, I was out of ammo. I was 5 feet away from the storage locker when I got there I grabbed an M-16, Two Glocks and enough ammo for the onboard guns on the humvee to supply an army for a year! I ran to the humvee unloading a round in each infectee from my dual-wielded glocks. Once I got to the humvee, I started it and was out of there faster than you could say 'RUN!'.

Once I was out of there I turned on the C.B. "Attention All SRT and Youth SRT members, this is youth commander Truitt. All units report in, over." Silence was my only response except.... "Colton! This is Claire. What is your location, over?" "Somewhere in Racoon City scared as shit! Over." I replied. "Rendevous point Alpha, Copy? Over." "Copy, over and out." I said as I made my way to the local gun and army surplus store.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Mr. BoomBastard

I made my way to the store when I got there I immediately went to the safe room key pad and unlocked the door inside I found three civilians and my squad of SRT youth which I immediately questioned their absence at the H.Q. While we waited for my father and Claire to rendevous with us. We waited for days but they never showed. I tried radio contact but it never suceeded to cintact my father and Claire.

Day seven in the safe room we ran out of rations so I ordered an evacuation plan to be executed as the humvee was fully stocked with supplies for my sqaud and two hundred other people for a year. That was the most horrifying thirty seconds of my life. My M-16 jammed and I had to resort to my glocks as I single handedly recovered the jeep to the door of the surplus store and provided mg support so my squad and the civ's could reach the jeep.

They reached and my SIC reached the humvee first, he got in the driver's seat and awaited the others when everybody was in "DRIVE GOD DAMBIT THAT'S AN ORDER!!!!" I yelled as I continued to shoot. When we reached the city out-skirts we found the city had been sealed off. A sigh is the only noise I made. My SIC immediately ordered our squad try radio contact to umbrella port H.Q. In the next town over from Racoon city.

We made contact! "attention Umbrella port H.Q. This is Youth SRT squad leader Truitt, class clearance code 9-9-9-8-13 Charley Whiskey, over." the response was, "Squad Leader, immediately move your sqaud to evacuation clearance checkpoint number 8-6-4-7-2-3 elephant gate copy? Over." I responded "Sir, my squad is already present at elephant gate, it is sealed with an officer password, over." I got the reply of "remotely by-passing now, over." "copy sir, youth SRT, over and out"

We waited for three hours, by then I was becoming worried that we were not going to be evaced. So radioed H.Q. Again. "Youth SRT to Port H.Q., over" "Youth SRT, unable to bypass the code. Physical evac is the only option now, copy? Over." Yes, sir we copy. Transmit coordinates to humvee onboard GPS, over and the coordinates were transmitted we rolled out.!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

GET TO THE CHOPPA!

**KABOOM!** The Rocket launcher round exploded as it hit the g-virus infectee, "GRRRR" it yelled on impact as it died. We were .78 miles from the evac. point we were making our best effort not to stop and smoke those infectees because we wanted to just blow them all away. But our orders were to proceed to the evac point and assit with further Umbrella operations out of Racoon. So we continued on the predetermined route. We rounded the final bend, "Chopper Visual confirmed, sir" my SIC said to me continue for quick jump Evac.!" I ordered. As the sound of the humvee's engines grew louder matching the speed to a specific rev.

We finally reach the perimeter of the chopper and drove up into the cargo hold. "Lift, Lift off the ground now I yelled and we barely escaped with our lives as the nuke hit the epicenter of the city.

When we reached the port H.Q. We were immediately briefed for another mission. We hadn't even graduated from the youth SRT academy but the CO of our division in SRT asked if we wanted full operational status, my only reply was "We are going to wipe the t-virus from the face of the planet, thats my purpose, thats what I've decided and I'm going to accomplish it ."

'Once you've decided on something you are the only one who can accomplish it"

Ralph Werek – Str..


End file.
